What if
by Blknite
Summary: Como seria la vida de Souma si hubiera conocido antes a Erina. Como seria la vida de Erina si su padre fuera bueno. Como seria la vida de Nakamura si Saiba hubiera estado ahi para él. Simplemente una historia que tenia en mente desde hace tiempo.
1. Prólogo

Esta es mi primer historia, espero les guste. Es una idea que tenia desde hace tiempo y necesitaba sacar de mi cabeza.

Cualquier comentario o sugerencia sera bien recibido.

La siguiente es una parodia hecha por un fan sin fines de lucro. Shokugeki no Soma es propiedad de Yuto Tsukuda y Shun Saeki. Por favor apoyen el contenido original.

Prólogo

Era un día normal en el dormitorio Estrella Polar. El primer asiento Azami Nakamura se encontraba como de costumbre, en la cocina, desarrollando una nueva receta.

-Deberías relajarte de vez en cuando, desde que te volviste un alumno de tercer año, casi no pasas tiempo con tus compañeros de dormitorio-

-Se preocupa demasiado Fumio-san, además debo prepararme para el BLUE, debo arreglar la imagen de Totsuki después de lo sucedido hace dos años-

La matrona de la estrella polar no dijo nada más, sabía que Nakamura era el que más había sufrido tras la partida de Saiba Joichiro. Hablar de _él_ siempre le resultaba doloroso. Se retiró a su cuarto y empezó a escribir una carta, a pesar de que la llamada la recibió hace dos días, esperaba que la carta llegara a su destinatario y este pudiera hacer algo por el joven primer asiento.

 **Tres meses después**

El final del año se acercaba, los de primer año pronto tendrían su examen de promoción en Hokkaido. Nakamura no había mejorado y su carta nunca fue contestada. Parecía que al final no podría hacer nada por el joven pálido de cabello negro.

 _Toc toc_

Alguien había tocado la puerta, los directivos de la academia no se acercaba al dormitorio y todos los estudiantes tenían clase, no se le ocurría quien podría ser. Al abrir la puerta se llevó las manos a la boca, no esperaba ver al hombre frente a la puerta tan pronto. Pasada la emoción rápido le dio una bofetada.

 _Unas horas después_

Como de costumbre, Azami Nakamura llego de noche al dormitorio, el trabajo del primer asiento era muy pesado y le ocupaba la mayor parte del día, sobre todo ahora con el examen de promoción a la vuelta de la esquina.

Al entrar a la residencia, se sorprendió del ruido que venía del comedor, las fiestas eran normalmente en el cuarto de Shiomi. Al acercarse noto la presencia de alguien que no esperaba volver a ver, mucho menos en Totsuki. Se quedó boquiabierto.

-Nakamura, que haces ahí parado, ven únete a la fiesta- Dijo con un tono muy alegre el invitado de la noche.

-¡¿SAIBA-SEMPAI?!, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Su cara estaba roja, se notaba el esfuerzo por no dejar salir las lágrimas que se le empezaban a formar en los ojos.

-Vengo aquí, solo a verte y así me tratas. Pensé que Gin y yo te habías educado mejor. – Se notaba el tono de burla en su voz, además de su enorme su sonrisa que adornaba su rostro –Pero bueno ya que estas aquí, ¿qué tal un Shokugeki por los viejos tiempos?, el perdedor tendrá que lavar todos los platos tras acabar la fiesta-.

A pesar del tono alegre en su voz, sus ojos eran distintos, eran los ojos de Asura. Sabía que hablaba enserio. Nakamura estaba emocionado por demostrarle de lo que era capaz, después de la graduación de Gin no había tenido nadie que le proporcionara un buen reto. Pensaba darlo todo y demostrarle que ya lo había sobrepasado.

 _Un shokugeki después_

La victoria de Saiba era indiscutible, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, su sempai volvió a arrasar con él sin ninguna dificultad. Se daba cuenta de lo poco que sabía de la verdadera cocina gourmet tras probar el plato de Saiba Joichiro. No pudo hacer nada frente a su sempai.

-Y yo que me había emocionado, te falta mucho por aprender Nakamura. Me quedare contigo hasta tarde para asegurarme que cumplas con tu castigo, por mientras disfruta la fiesta, Fumio me dijo que hace tiempo que no asistes a una-.

Acabada la fiesta, los únicos que se encontraban en la cocina eran el primer asiento y el chef apodado Asura. Los demás residentes del dormitorio se encontraban dormidos, por lo que Nakamura dijo lo que había estado guardando toda la noche.

-Saiba-sempai, pensé que habías dejado de cocinar despues de lo sucedido hace dos años, ¿Por qué decidiste volver a Totsuki? ¿Cómo te volviste tan fuerte?-

-Aunque quisiera dejar de cocinar, es lo único que se hacer, además viajar por el mundo no es barato. He estado trabajando en todo tipo de lugares y cumpliendo pedidos de lo más extravagantes.-Antes de continuar enfoco su mirada en su amigo- Volví porque tanto Gin como los residentes estaban preocupados ti y querían que hablara contigo, que te explicara la razón de mi partida-.

-Yo me encuentro completamente bien. Y sé que dejaste la cocina porque este mundo corrupto te abandono a tu suerte en las tierras baldías del mundo culinario. Este sistema te causó esto y yo debo cambiarlo. Es mi deber proteger a los chefs de….- No pudo continuar al sentir la mano de su sempai en su hombre.

-Cielos Nakamura, pareces un personaje de un mal manga- suspiró pesadamente antes de continuar- Deje la cocina porque había perdido la motivación, ya no sabía para quien estaba cocinando. A pesar de llegar cada vez más lejos, no sentía satisfacción ni regocijo. De continuar así me habría estancado y probablemente habría dejado de cocinar para siempre. Sin embargo, hace poco encontré algo, o mejor dicho alguien, que le regreso la alegría a mi cocina –Al mencionar lo último noto un brillo en sus ojos- Escucha Nakamura, si quieres ser un gran chef encuentra una mujer a la que ames. Una a la que le quieras dar todo lo que prepares-.

-Saiba-sempai…-

-O un hombre si lo prefieres. No juzgaré tus decisiones, adémas siempre me diste la sensación de que eras gay-

-¡SAIBA-SEMPAI!-

A pesar de las constantes burlas de su sempai, la visita de Saiba Joichiro marco en gran medida al joven Azami Nakamura. Sería algo que lo haría mejorar, no solo como chef, sino también como persona. El joven primer asiento, aunque no lo dijera, estaba muy agradecido que tomará el tiempo solo para visitarlo a él. Sin duda estos momentos nunca los olvidaría por el resto de su vida.


	2. Capítulo 1

Antes que nada quisiera agradecer a todos los comentaron el prólogo. Parece poco pero siempre anima mucho el empezar con una cálida aceptación.

Lamento tardar tanto para publicar el según capitulo, pero pasaron muchas cosas. México (país donde vivo) le gano a Alemania, me sacaron las muelas del juicio, tuve que arreglar algunos asuntos de la carrera. Todo un caos, pero lo bueno es que ya traje la continuación y ya empecé el segundo capitulo.

La siguiente es una parodia hecha por un fan sin fines de lucro. Shokugeki no Soma es propiedad de Yuto Tsukuda y Shun Saeki. Por favor apoyen el trabajo original/p 

**Encuentro**

Una pequeña niña rubia de 10 años caminaba por los pasillos de su mansión de la mano de su padre, un adulto joven de pelo negro con un rayo blanco.

-Padre, ¿A dónde vamos? ¿Tendré que juzgar más platillos el día de hoy?- La pequeña parecía un poco molesta al pensar que pasaría su tarde trabajando.

-No Erina, hoy nos visita un viejo amigo de tu padre el cual va a cocinar para nosotros. No hay necesidad de que critiques su platillo, pero te aseguro que lo que prepare será delicioso- Dijo Azami con una sonrisa que reconforto a Erina.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, el cual era el jardín de la residencia, Erina noto a su querido abuelo platicando alegremente con un señor alto con cabello largo oscuro recogido en una coleta. Tan pronto llegaron, su abuelo y el invitado, enfocaron sus miradas en ella y su padre.

-Hey Nakamura, hace tiempo que no te veía- Dijo el sujeto de la coleta hablando a su padre –Saiba-sempai sabes que ahora soy un Nakiri- Respondió su padre– Y yo ahora soy Yukihira. Por cierto tú debes ser Erina, tu abuelo me hablo mucho de ti. Encantado soy Yukihira Joichiro-

-Nakiri Erina, mucho gusto-

-Por cierto, Yukihira-sempai, pensé que traerías a tu hijo-

-¡Papa! ¿Por qué no podía quedarme con mi ropa normal?- Gritó un niño pelirrojo, iba vestido de chef y tenía una banda blanca en su muñeca izquierda.

-Justo estábamos hablando de ti Souma, te queda bien el uniforme. Estamos algo atrasados así que te presentare a todo cuando terminemos de cocinar. No haremos lo que solemos hacer en el comedor así que haz lo que yo te diga.-

La sincronización que tenía el par de padre e hijo era increíble. Aunque las habilidades del adulto eran muy superiores, el joven Souma realizaba con gran precisión y velocidad sus tareas. No tardaron más de 30 en tener la comida lista para los 5 presentes. Cada uno de los platillos era sublime, la pequeña portadora de la lengua de dios era que estaba más que encantada con cada bocado que probaba.

-Haz vuelto a sorprenderme Yukihira-sempai. ¿Qué te pareció la comida Erina?-

-Estuvo delicioso- Dijo de forma tímida la pequeña rubia.

-Erina, ¿Por qué no le muestras los alrededores al joven Souma mientras los adultos nos ponemos al corriente? Hay muchas cosas que tu padre y yo queremos preguntarle a Yukihira Joichiro-

-Gracias por venir Joichiro, ¿cómo estas llevando la perdida?- Pregunto el mayor de los 3 con una mirada que reflejaba una preocupación paternal.

-No ha sido fácil, pero no puedo mostrarle eso a Souma. De momento se me hace muy doloroso quedarme en el comedor, por lo que volveré a viajar por el mundo y me llevaré a Souma conmigo. No puedo dejarlo solo, además creo que es una buena oportunidad para que mejorar como chef.-

-Pensé que no querías que se involucra mucho en el mundo de la cocina.-

-Eso era cuando inicio, pero no importa cuántas veces se equivoque, eso solo lo motiva a mejorar. Además parece que su forma de lidiar la pérdida de su madre.-

-Erina se distrae con las degustaciones o molestando a su prima, pero igual se ve algo afectada por la muerte de su madre.-

-¿Por qué no tú y Erina acompañan a Joichiro en su viaje? Te la pasas encerrado en la mansión o trabajando en Totsuki la mayor parte de tu tiempo. A ambos les haría bien un cambio de escenario.-

-Pero padre no podría dejarte solo, ya estás muy viejo para llevar solo la cargar de manejar Totsuki.- A pesar de la preocupación reflejada en el menor de los 3 adultos, el director de Totsuki solo rió.

-Solo dices eso porque quieres tomar mi lugar, pero no te daré el puesto antes de la graduación de mi nieta. Aparte tú también estas llevando una gran carga sobre tus hombros, un descanso te ayudaría.-

-Bien todo decido Nakamura, así podrás cuidar a los niños mientras salgo en las noches.- Comentó Yukihira con una sonrisa burlona.- Ahora solo hay que avisar a los niños. Espero que se puedan llevarse bien.-

-¡Papa, el niño pelirrojo hizo trampa!-Gritó la portadora de la lengua de Dios mientras corría hacia los 3 adultos.- ¡No es cierto! Es solo que tú eres muy mala para las cartas.- Respondió rápido Souma llegando detrás de ella.

-Parece que este será un viaje divertido.-Comento Joichiro animado mientras Azami trataba de que los niños dejaran de pelear.


	3. Capítulo 2

La siguiente es una parodia hecha por un fan sin fines de lucro. Shokugeki no Soma es propiedad de Yuto Tsukuda y Shun Saeki. Por favor apoyen el trabajo original.

 **Totsuki**

Un joven de 15 años se encontraba frente a la más prestigiosa escuela de cocina del país. A pesar de que lo había escuchado de antemano, le sorprendía lo inmensa que era y la cantidad de gente suplicando a los empleados la oportunidad de poder continuar en la academia. Aún falta para que el examen de ingreso iniciara por lo se fue a sentar a una banca en la cual ya había otro chico sentado.

-Disculpa, ¿está ocupado?-

-No, por favor siéntate. ¿Tú también quieres ingresar? Soy Yoshiaki Nikaido, mi familia tiene un restaurante de comida francesa.-

-Mucho gusto. Soy Yukihira Souma, mi familia tiene un comedor en el centro.- Tan pronto dijo esa frase sintió como lo pateaban, tirándolo de la banca. Al voltear vio un aura de enojo envolviendo a Yoshiaki.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a sentarte a mi lado, plebeyo de clase baja?! ¡Presta mucha atención! ¡Esta academia no es para los de tu calaña! ¡Es una escuela sagrada para los que están en la cima de la industria culinaria! Los de clase baja como tú ni siquiera aprobarían el examen escrito.- No pudo continuar hablando porque sintió como lo sujetaban del cuello de la camisa y se le escapaba el aire de los pulmones.

-¡No has probado la comida de Yukihira! ¡No te atrevas a juzgar su calidad! – Lo dejo caer al piso mientras se alejaba del lugar. Y escuchaba los murmullos de la gente hablando sobre él. –Voy hacer todo este lugar arder si el examinador es igual a ese payaso.-

El aula donde sería el examen era enorme, aun así el lugar se encontraba lleno. No esperaba que tanta gente solicitara entrar a Totsuki. El bullicio llenaba el lugar, pero todas las voces se apagaron cuando una hermosa joven de cabellos rubios, seguida de una joven pelirosa, entro al lugar.

-Buenos días postulantes. Soy Erina Nakiri, estaré a cargo de juzgar sus exámenes de ingreso.-

-¡Erina! Mucho tiempo sin verte.- Dijo Souma mientras se abría paso entre la multitud para acercarse a su amiga de la infancia.

-¡Souma!- Dijo alegremente la mencionada, pero su cara rápidamente cambió a una expresión de enojo.- ¿¡Por qué no me avisaste que entrarías?! Además, ¡Hace mucho que no me visitas! Estaba preocupada.-

-Te preocupas demasiado, igual me veras más seguido una vez que empiece el año escolar.-

-¡Un momento!- Exclamó Yoshiaki antes de que Erina pudiera responder.- Nakiri-sama, la persona frente a usted no es más que un plebeyo de clase baja. No debería perder su tiempo con alguien como él.-

-¿Quién te dio el derecho de interrumpir nuestra plática?- Respondió de manera tajante la portadora de la lengua de Dios.- Si enserio crees que eres superior como dices, ¿por qué no tienes un enfrentamiento contra él?- La duda se hizo presente en la cara de todos los postulantes, mas nadie decía nada por el miedo que infundía la rubia en este momento.- Ambos me servirán un platillo, el mejor queda inscrito inmediatamente en la academia y el perdedor no podrá volver a poner un pie en Totsuki.-

-Erina tranquila, no tienes porque…- Souma trató de opinar más fue interrumpido.

-¡Acepto!-

-Muy bien, y para que el examen sea igual de justo para los demás postulantes. Deberán preparar un platillo de huevo, el cual también será el ingrediente principal del encuentro. Quienes logren sorprender mi paladar serán los únicos en ingresar a la academia. Quien desee retirarse y cancelar su postulación solo podrá hacerlo en el próximo minuto.-

El salón se vació hasta que solo quedaron presentes Erina, Yukihira, Hisako y Yoshiaki. Poco después empezaron los dos chicos a cocinar, solo tenían una hora para terminar su platillo, pero ambos confiaban en terminar en menos tiempo que eso. El primero en terminar su platillo era Yoshiaki.

-Veo que decidiste prepara un quiche Nikaido-san. Un plato típico de la cocina francesa. Debido a su popularidad existen múltiples versiones del platillo original, por lo que es común encontrarlo en restaurantes de renombre.- Tras decir eso, Erina probo el platillo ante ella. Apareció una imagen tranquila de ella tomando una taza de té, para después taparse los oídos por el ruido provocado por una banda de rock desafinada.- Es horrible. Podría nombrar más de 30 errores en este platillo. Los vegetales no están todos bien cocidos, las tiras de tocino que agregaste presentan muchas partes quemadas. Y lo más importante es que sobrecargaste el platillo. Parece una banda de rock donde cada integrante toca una canción distinta con los instrumentos desafinados. Esto está muy por debajo de los estándares de Totsuki.

Las palabras de la rubia lo destrozaron por completo, el pensar que todo su esfuerzo no era suficiente para las expectativas de la academia le había caído como un balde de agua fría. Sin embargo, solo necesitaba superar a ese chef de segunda para ser admitido. Era imposible que perdiera este encuentro.

-Bueno es mi turno. Aquí esta Erina, Furikake Gohan.-

Al escuchar esas palabras esas palabras y ver el tazón de arroz que presentaba su rival la rabia de Yoshiaki explotó.

-¡Sabía que eras un chef de segundo! ¿Cómo te atreves a pensar que me puedes derrotar con eso?-

-Pero aún no está listo.- Agarro otro tazón con unos cuadros que parecían de gelatina y los vertió sobre el arroz, por el calor del mismo los cubos empezaron a derretirse liberando un agradable aroma.-Lo llamo Transforming Furikake Gohan. Pruébalo tú también Nikaido-san.-

Se negaba rotundamente a probar un plato hecho por un chef de segunda, pero sus sentidos lo traicionaron y empezó a babear. El ver después la cara de satisfacción de la portadora de la Lengua de Dios al probar el platillo lo hizo todavía peor. Termino probando el platillo de su oponente. Sabía que estaba acabado.

-¡Responde de una vez!- El grito femenino lo saco de un trance provocado por el platillo de su oponente. No sabía en qué momento entró en él.-Como pudiste comprobar, la brecha entre ustedes dos es abismal, lo cual no es de sorprender. A pesar de ser dueño de un comedor local, Souma ha trabajado en restaurantes y hoteles de renombre alrededor del mundo desde que era niño. Además me enfrentado a él 213 veces, solo le he ganado 30. Y no pienses que ese era uno de sus mejores platillos, lo ha podido preparar desde que tenía 10 años. Si no se esforzó en este encuentro es porque sabía que no tenías ninguna oportunidad contra él. Ahora aléjate de mí vista- Dijo antes de darle la espalda.- Tienes prohibido volver a Totsuki.

La Lengua de Dios era un nombre que infundía terror en cualquier chef en todo Japón. Que existiría tal monstruo, como el chico pelirrojo, que pudiera sobrepasarla sin mucha dificultad destrozaba por completo sus aspiraciones. No le importaba no poder volver a Totsuki, este lugar era aterrador.

Salió del salón, con lágrimas en los ojos, corriendo lo más rápido que pudo. Se tropezó varias veces pero ya no le importaba, su orgullo ya había sido completamente destrozado.

-No tenía que ser tan cruel Erina.- Dijo el pelirrojo soltando un suspiro.- Si me contuve era para que no perdiera la motivación para cocinar. Ahora dudo que si quiera pueda poner un pie en una cocina.

Erina sintió su cara enrojecer, sabía que se había dejado llevar pero no iba a admitirlo.- Él se lo busco, no podía dejar que hablara así de mi prometido.

Gracias a todos por el apoyo que ha recibido la historia.

Este fue sin duda el capítulo que más me ha gustado escribir hasta el momento. Este capítulo recreado lo he visto tantas veces en muchos fanfics pero en todos Yoshiaki era el mismo que en el anime. Por lo que tenía este capítulo en mente desde antes de pensar en los otros dos. A pesar de que es un personaje muy olvidable, me gustaría que un futuro si ingresara a Totsuki y se quedara estupefacto al ver lo que ha logrado Soma.

No sé cuándo escribiré el siguiente porque solo tenía en mente estos 3 primeros capítulos. Debo pensar detenidamente en que quiero enfocar la historia a futuro o si es que deseo continuarla. Por lo que no les sorprenda si no hay próximo capítulo en mucho tiempo. Si tienen algún comentario o sugerencia háganmelo saber por review o MD. Puede que en un futuro escriba una historia distinta de este mismo anime o de alguna serie/anime distinta.

Agradezco a todos los que leyeron mi primera historia en esta plataforma. Muchas gracias


End file.
